1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for connecting a pair of pipes through a coupling pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a pair of pipes have been connected manually through a coupling pipe by means of a mould and the like. By means, however, there are such disadvantages that it takes much time to connect long pipes, in particular, long pipes having large diameters and, the pipes are apt to be more easily broken.